galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sol System
The Sol System is the system of origin of the Terrans. (from the third planet of that system called Earth (Terra)).It consists of a sun called Solandastronomical objects gravitationally bound in orbit around it, all of which formed from the collapse of a giant molecular cloud approximately 4.6 billion years ago. The vast majority of the system's mass (well over 99%) is in its sun. Of the many objects that orbit Sol, most of the mass is contained within eight relatively solitary planetse whose orbits are almost circular and lie within a nearly flat disc called the ecliptic plane. The four smaller inner planets, Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars, also called the terrestrial planets, are primarily composed of rock and metal. The four outer planets, the gas giants, are substantially more massive than the terrestrials. The two largest, Jupiter and Saturn, are composed mainly of hydrogen and helium; the two outermost planets, Uranus and Neptune, are composed largely of ices, such as water, ammonia and methane, and are often referred to separately as "ice giants". {C} The Sol System is also home to a number of regions populated by smaller objects. The asteroid belt, which lies between Mars and Jupiter, is similar to the terrestrial planets as it is composed mainly of rock and metal. Beyond Neptune's orbit lie the Kuiper belt and scattered disc; linked populations of trans-Neptunian objects composed mostly of ices such as water, ammonia and methane. Within these populations, five individual objects, Ceres, Pluto, Haumea, Makemake and Eris, are recognized to be large enough to have been rounded by their own gravity, and are thus termed dwarf planets. In addition to thousands of small bodies in those two regions, various other small body populations, such as comets, centaurs and interplanetary dust, freely travel between regions. Six of the planets and three of the dwarf planets are orbited by natural satellites, usually termed "moons" after Earth's Moon. Each of the outer planets is encircled by planetary rings of dust and other particles. The solar wind, a flow of plasma from the sun, creates a bubble in the interstellar medium known as the heliosphere, which extends out to the edge of the scattered disc. The Oort cloud, which acts as the source for long-period comets, exist at a distance roughly a thousand times further than the heliosphere. The Solar System is located in the Milky Way galaxy, which contains about 200 billion stars. Sol System in the Year 5020 Including Oort cloud objects and artificial constructs there are over 34,000 permanently occupied objects within the Sol System. The largest community is on Planet Venus with over 9 Billion. Earth, once the only inhabited planet and the place of origin of the Terran Civilization is now home to 3.5 billion individuals. Mars, Titan, Ganymede and Europa come next with approximately 1 Billion inhabitants each. The Sol System is heavily industrialized with the main industrial centers to be found on Mercury, Titan, Venus and the Saturn Moons Industrial Complex. Thanks to Transmatter tunnels, Space Tram connections and Intersystem shuttle services Sol System inhabitants commute all over the Sol System to live, shop and work. The entire Solar System is home to approximately 92 Billion Citizens. The System is one of the most heavily defended Star systems with a tight network of Solar Defense forts and patrol craft activity, which are part of the SOL DEFENDER FORCE. Which are not part of the United Stars Fleet, but an independent Unit dedicated to the defense of the Sol System. (Every Sol Citizen after completing Union School has to serve 15 month in the SDF.) All Trans-system traffic is going over SOL HUB, a space station located at the Z axis and 5 AE above the sun. The Minor Planet Calisto is home to the First Fleet and HQ to UPINCOM. As of 5020 the UMBRELLA project is almost complete. The Umbrella System, when completed will allow every planet in the Sol System to be placed under a TRANSDIM shield. Earth, Venus, Mars and Calisto are already equipped that way. Titan is the HQ of the Union Central Bank. The Sol System is connected to Sares, Ulta and Petra via the first Trans stellar Transmatter tunnel System and the Sol System is also tied in the Inner Space Train loop with space train connections to all major Union worlds. The Sol System is governed by the Sol System Council located in Cosmopolis (Antarctica Earth) and sends a System- and 88 Planetary Representatives to the Assembly on Pluribus Unum. Category:Solar Systems